Jack O'Neill Animorph
by Aussie-mel
Summary: Crossover100. Jack's tells the story of how his past became his present. Stargate/Animorphs Crossover.


**Title: **Jack O'Neill - Animorph  
**Author:** Aussie Mel  
**Email:** stargazer_

**Fandom:** Stargate, Animorphs

**Claim: ** Stargate General Series

**Prompt: **038 Touch

**Word Count: **738

**Warnings:** None

**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jack's tells the story of how his past became his present.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Stargate or Animorphs I am making no money off them. So don't sue.

Life never goes the way you want it to there are always unexpected obstacles and challenges. As a child I'd always seen myself as being a famous hockey player. As I grew older my dreams changed, then as a teenager my dreams disappeared into the jaws of a giant Alien. All my hopes and dreams disappeared into an endless war with aliens from space. After that day my days and nights were filled with the endless fear of discovery.

My life changed with the power of a single decision. The decision to enter the construction site in the center of town changed my fate forever. I met an alien who had crashed in the same construction site. He told me and my friends of an alien threat to our planet and then gave us a way to fight the same threat with the power to morph into any living creature we could touch. That night changed my very existence forever. Instead of living as an average teenager I lived my life fighting a silent war, against an invisible threat. The threat of the Yeerks was enormous; they invaded people's minds and took control of their bodies. The reason the Yeerks posed such a threat was that it was impossible to tell who was a Yeerk and who was not.

That night changed my whole life in both good and bad ways. In the days following I was forced to face the fact that my life as I knew it was over. I would never be the Hockey player of my dreams, I was forced to face the fact that I could easily die before I was fifteen. Wars are thing's adults are meant to fight for us. Children are meant to be protected and not drafted into wars the general population know nothing about, but that's exactly what happened to us. How could a group of teenagers hope to defeat an army of infinite size and strength?

I was terrified the first time we used our powers to fight the Yeerks, the blood and death was horrendous and gave me nightmares for months after. As we got older, our tactics grew and we began winning as many battles as we lost.

When we grew from teens to adults still fighting a war we knew we couldn't win we realized we'd have to do something drastic, think of the long term tactics as well as the short term. In the end we decided that one of us would join the military and get into a position of power, and when the time was right we would reveal all about the silent war that is slowly enslaving our people. It was decided I'd be the one to do It. In the end my career choice was not dictated by what I wished to do with my life but rather as a ploy in a war far grater than any humanity has seen.

As I moved through the ranks of the military I passed any information I could gather about the Yeerks and their movements on to the Animorphs or Erik if I couldn't reach them personally. I managed to prevent several Yeerks from gaining access to high-ranking military and government officials, but for every one I saved three more were taken as hosts.

Now I think I'm finally in the position we dreamed of when we first put me into this position. Whilst stationed at the SGC I have the ear of the president of the United States of America, and with the government's full backing we may be able to finally get the upper hand in this war. We also have several off-world allies that could help us; we may even manage to contact the Andalites one of these days.

Now is the time when the free humans of Earth will take back their bodies and their planet. Hopefully killing the Yeerks once and for all and maybe one day after this the Animorphs and I may actually have the chance to live the life we never really had.

I have never told anyone in my accountings of what happened my full name. I never could for the fear of what would happen if it was discovered, but I'm sick of hiding it.

My Name is Jack O'Neill. I work at Stargate Command and I am going to defeat the Yeerks and hope dreams do come true.

~Finis~


End file.
